


Pretty Lie

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of thinking about only seeing the best in life.
> 
> Originally posted 3-10-06.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

~*~*~*~*~  
Loss of innocence  
It happens to us all to varying degrees  
Some lose more than others  
In choices we make, experiences we have, exposure to the darker side

Tell me a pretty lie and I’ll believe you  
The alternative is too cruel to accept

If you’re lucky you get to keep your sense of wonder  
The naive belief that there is good in everyone and that what is right will win in the end  
If you’re not, then you realize that evil does exist and the bad guy wins more often than not  
Human nature screws up the most basic ideas

Tell me a pretty lie and I’ll believe you  
The alternative is too cruel to accept

Jaded and childlike, that’s me  
I’ve lost a lot of my innocence, but still hold out with foolish hope that I won’t be let down again  
It’s always such a shock when it does happen  
I should know better

Tell me a pretty lie and I’ll believe you  
The alternative is too cruel to accept

I strive see the beauty in life and try to ignore the ugliness  
Don’t open myself to being hurt  
Blindly go through life seeing only what I want to see

Tell me a pretty lie and I’ll believe you  
The alternative is too cruel to accept

Unhealthy and foolish?  
Perhaps, but it keeps me sane  
I know what’s out there, but I only tacitly acknowledge it  
If I ignore it, it can’t hurt me  
It’s worked so far, for the most part

Tell me a pretty lie and I’ll believe you  
The alternative is too cruel to accept

You can’t regain the innocence that has been lost, but you can hold on to what you have left  
The simple joy in a child’s laugh  
The simple happiness of watching puppies and kittens at play  
A sunny spring day spent in a quiet park  
These simple things let me bask in my closely held thin veil of naivete  
For a while I’m innocent again and I can go on in the real world

Tell me a pretty lie and I’ll believe you  
The alternative is too cruel to accept

-30- 


End file.
